ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
Aqua is the member of Neo Earth Defender's sub-group, the Elemental Squad, and the 12th member of the 12 Zodiac. 'Appearance' Aqua is a Neobian White Tigress, thus all her fur are snow-white with black stripes that had unique curve designs with a upside-down triangle mark on her forehead. She had a brown pull-back hair and has blue eyes, her tail are short and have short claws. She often wears her clothes of choice, which is blue sleeveless shirt with long purple skirt. She wear brown & violet boots & wear two blue gloves. At age 18, Aqua now wears a blue inner shirt with the Yin-Yang, brown short pants, wears a cyan hoodie and wears a open-toe low-heel boots colored cobalt. She painted her claws blue and wears the Yin-Yang bracelets and necklaces. She has longer pull back hair and painted her lips rose. Her breasts becomes 36 inches, D cup and her buttocks are 38 inches. When Aqua becomes Ice, her fur and stripes becomes inverted, gaining snow-white stripes and jet-black fur, her eyes gain ice-blue iris and her aura becomes smooth whispy air. 'Personality' At young age, Aqua is very mischivious prankster and always enjoys pulling jokes on people but she states she's an adventuer and often explores around Neo Earth by herself, hitchhiking when she can. She is very childish as she often makes stupid statements or being ignorant, and very manipulative, using her crying act and loli method to get what she want. Aqua, however, had some mature aspect as she displays a strong dislikes of violence and only use her powers defensively. She even reasons the others to avoid pointless fights and can know when it's getting too far. Aqua, despite being the daughter of Half-Moon the Bi-Polar Tigress, greatly fears her Yin counterpart known as Ice, who loves nothing but battles, cruelty and mischiefs. She often swap in when Aqua does not expect it and it's another reason why Aqua dislikes battles because of Ice. When Aqua speaks, she has a cheerful, childish tone while Ice speaks in a very cruel, harsh attitude. At age 18, Aqua becomes more matured and had accepted most of her birthright such as her role as the 12th member of the Zodiac and being attune with Ice. She is still a prankster and had little low self-esteem but she is braver and more active, mostly likely due of Richard's death had an impact on her. Ice had grown more merciless and more aggressive then before but she is attuned with Aqua that they even make conversation within the subconsciousness and take turns on the whim. 'Powers And Abilities' Like the natural feline animal, Aqua had all strength, speed, reflexes and senses x2 greater then Human. She is capable of scaling up vertical walls using her claws and is flexible enough to squeeze through small spaces. Her arms and legs are very durable, allowing her to land perfectly on four without suffering extreme injuries. Aqua has prehensile tail. Aqua has hydrokinesis, capable of manipulating any liquid matter in her sight and can be use for defensive manner. She can use it as offensive by using water construct to make weapons, mainly tentacles around her arms. Aqua is capable of breathing underwater by converting the water she swallowed into oxygen, which she then exhale them as water. she can swim at the speed of a jetski. When Ice tags in, she alter the hydrokinesis to cyrokinesis, manipulation of ice. While not at the same level of Frost, Ice's cyrokinesis was used extremely offensively with intent of killing, often creating walls of spikes, reducing area into sub-zero temperature and construct them into swords or axes. For transportation, she creates a path of ice to ski across. Ice can discharge sub-zero beams from either hands or her glare. Ice is capable of altering the density of the ice, up to the density of blue ice. Both Aqua and Ice are capable of manipulating the moisture in the air, using them to republish their powers or cool them instantly. 'Equipment' Aqua wields the bo staff for free-for-all combat and is often used without hesistation since it is a blunt weapon. When Ice takes over, she often use the moisture to construct ice blades around the staff to convert it into a chakram. 'Techniques' 'Standard Techniques' 'Super Techniques' 'Ultimate Techniques' ''Dojutsu ''Transformation ''Yoi no-me Translated as Eye Of Good, the ''Dojutsu grants Aqua various healing and supportive techniques by accessing her inner Chakra. When it activated, Aqua's right eye becomes white with the Yang as her iris. According to Half-Moon, it took her some time to gain the emotions of honesty and compassion in order to activate the Eye of Good, while Aqua took even longer due of her prankster attitude and low self-esteem. ''Aku no-me Translated as Eye of Evil, the ''Dojutsu grants Ice x2.7 power boost, powerful Chakra techniques, controls ice and water at once without changing the element's properties, and can manipulate the opponent's blood stream. When it activated, Ice's left eye gain black sclera with the iris shapen as the Yin with soft-black pupil. Ice activates it with ease due of already being malice and negative from the start. ''Yoitowarui no me Translated as Eyes of Good and Evil. Upon her adolescent age, Aqua and Ice are well-attuned that either of them can utilize both Eyes at once, granting them all the abilities from ''Yoi no-me and Aku no-me with her combat powers increased by x3.25. She is now able to see the chakra and read whether or not the person is pure-heart or malice, as well as summoning the White Tiger Totem. 'Weaknesses' Aqua is very easily frighten at young age and often back out of the battle. Aqua, for being Water nature, cannot tolerate high temperatures as it dehydrates her and removes the moistures from the air. She also cannot handle electricity as it will heavily injure her. Aqua cannot control or manipulate any water or ice attacks that are stronger then her. Ice is very savage and cannot be reason with, thus angering her will make the person her new target. 'Power Level' ''' Trivia'''